


A Tempest of Enthusiasms

by FourCatProductions



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fucking Machines, Gentle femdom, Kinktober 2019, Naked/Clothed, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCatProductions/pseuds/FourCatProductions
Summary: Rhiannon and Nadine test out one of Rhiannon’s new concoctions.





	A Tempest of Enthusiasms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/gifts).

> "Come to me, Mara, for without you, I might forget the ways of our fathers, and preening by the light of latest fashion, my words might tremble like the thin reeds of novelty in the tempest of enthusiasms."
> 
> \- Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition

Turdas. Autumn. Cool soft breeze, fat white clouds scudding across the pale blue sky, air rich with the smell of dying leaves – a perfect fall afternoon. Inside the house, though, windows bolted and shades pulled tight, it still felt like summer to Nadine. Sticky, sweltering, relentless. No one else was home, but the door to Rhiannon’s room remained locked, just in case. Today was for the two of them alone.

“How are you holding up?”

Well.

The two of them, and the machine.

“Nngh…”

Rhiannon hadn’t said where she’d gotten it, and Nadine hadn’t asked. Not that its origins were of any importance. What did matter was that it was set to the lowest speed, and with each torturous stroke the dildo attached to the metal rod would slide out, pistons whirring, slow-slow-_slow_ until only the very tip lingered inside her; then, a moment later, it would press all the way back in until she was stretched full and _pulse_, only for the cycle to begin anew a few seconds later. On and on it went, steady, relentless, and Nadine whimpered, bound hands curled behind her back. Rhiannon’s cool fingers were a welcome caress against her overheated skin, stroking damp locks away from her forehead.

“You’re so good,” she murmured, her thumb smoothing away the crease between Nadine’s brows. “Look at you, being so good for me.”

“It’s so much,” Nadine panted, hoarse. She’d lost track of how long they’d been at it – how long the machine had kept her on edge, how many almost-orgasms it had wrung out of her, only for them to slip away at the last second – and still her cunt ached and her clit throbbed, unsatisfied. She’d known what the lube would do. Rhiannon had explained in-depth during the brewing process, and she’d leapt at the chance to test it out, but this wasn’t like anything she’d experienced before, even in her other brief dabblings with sex and the arcane arts. Each denial only made her more desperate. Her world had narrowed to the bed, with its familiar quilt rumpled under her knees and bunched around her tits, to Rhiannon’s soft skirt and comforting, earthy scent, Rhiannon’s low voice and tender hands in her hair, grounding her as the machine hummed and the audible, slick sounds of the dildo plunging into her filled the room. “Gods, it’s so _much _– “

“I know,” Rhiannon soothed, rubbing Nadine’s back. She sat cross-legged on the bed, skirts bundled in her lap and Nadine’s head cradled between her thighs. Still fully clothed, while Nadine was naked save for the amulet that pooled on the bedspread underneath her. “But you’re so strong, and so sweet and good that I know you can do it. You just have to hold on for a little while longer. Can you do that for me?”

“I – I want to – “ The head of the dildo, fat, smooth, dripping, rubbed against her as it slid free, and the rest of the sentence crumbled into incoherent moans as it began to fill her up again. There it was again, that barest hint of pleasure as her cunt spasmed, but it retreated before she could chase after it and left her half-sobbing in frustration, thighs shaking. “Rhiannon, _please, _I can’t – “

“You can,” Rhiannon said firmly, lovingly, cradling Nadine’s cheek in her palm. “I know you can.”

Nadine closed her eyes, breathed in. Breathed out. In, out, in time with the machine.

“How much longer?” It came out as a gasp.

“Oh, it should wear off in…” Some shuffling about from above. Rhiannon checking her phone, most likely. “About an hour. Maybe two. These things can be unpredictable that way. But don’t worry! I’ll be right here the whole time.” She leaned down and kissed the top of Nadine’s head, ignoring her distressed moans. “And just think, once it does wear off, you might even get to come. Won’t that be fun?”

Half-formed replies swam through Nadine’s head, darting away whenever she grasped at them. She spread her thighs a little more, arching her back in a wordless plea, and Rhiannon let out a soft, stuttered noise, her hands pausing momentarily. She’d gotten more comfortable with this side of herself over the last few months, thanks to Nadine’s encouragement, but she still couldn’t do it without blushing, and the reverence in her touch remained; worshipful, hesitant, fingers stroking Nadine’s cheek, jaw, lips like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

“Let’s see how you’re doing.” She eased herself out from under Nadine, uncrossing her legs, and one finger traced the length of Nadine’s spine as she passed, eliciting a shiver. “Are you sore at all? The healing agent I added should counteract any issues, but – “

“No,” Nadine panted, “no, s’fine,” and then she had to hide her face in the comforter because Rhiannon was behind her now, _looking _at her, at the machine working in and out of her, leaving her bare and utterly exposed, and the shameful wash of heat prickling over her skin only served to make her even wetter. Rhiannon’s breath ghosted across her skin, and a warm, tentative hand slipped between her thighs, tracing around the head of the dildo as it filled her cunt yet again. Nadine let out a muffled squeak, hips twitching, and the fingers slid down to stroke her clit, pinching it lightly.

“It’s so hard,” Rhiannon whispered, awed, and Nadine whimpered as another almost-orgasm shored up against her before slipping away again, clenching helplessly around the dildo. A sharp intake of breath sounded behind her. She was wet, so wet now, lube dripping down her thighs, and Rhiannon’s fingers circled her clit all the while, torturously slow.

“You’re so beautiful.”

She said it like a prayer, or a confession, voice breaking under its weight, and Nadine broke along with it, a sob scraping her tongue.

“Rhiannon, _please, _I can’t – “ Tears welling up hot in her eyes, and Rhiannon was at her side in an instant, kneeling beside the bed; they soaked into the blanket when she turned her head. “I can’t – can’t keep taking it like this, you have to give me _something _– “

“It’s alright.” Rhiannon leaned in to kiss her, smoothing her hair away from her face. “I’m here, I’ve got you.” Nadine tilted her face up greedily. Rhiannon’s lips were soft, and she nibbled at them, trying to coax them open with her tongue. Rhiannon made a surprised, pleased noise at the back of her throat and relented, deepening the kiss until they had to pull back and breathe again. Nadine tried for another, but Rhiannon dodged her, pressing a teasing kiss to the corner of her mouth. “What can I give you?”

“Gods, I don’t know, just – _anything_!”

“No,” Rhiannon said, firm again. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to come,” Nadine said, plaintive, and Rhiannon smiled.

“And until then?”

“I want – “ the dildo pulsed, and she ground back against it, biting her lip – “Can I touch you?”

“You want me to untie your hands?”

Nadine shook her head. Rhiannon stayed quiet, and a moment passed before Nadine let out a shuddering breath through her nose.

“I want to taste you again,” she confessed in a rush, and Rhiannon flushed pink all the way down to her chest, freckles standing out in stark relief. They’d done it once before, but Rhiannon had been so uncomfortable that she’d hidden her face behind a pillow the entire time and hadn’t been able to come in the end. Nadine hadn’t intended to bring it up again, not wanting to upset her, but in that moment it was all she could think about, and she clung to the memory, focusing on that instead of the insistent motion of the dildo between her legs. “Only… only if you want me to, though…”

Rhiannon was quiet for a few seconds longer, chewing nervously on her lip. Then, she stood.

“Are you sure?”

Nadine nodded best as she could with her face pressed against the mattress, relief washing over her in a palpable wave. A little moan slipped free as the machine kept up its steady pace. She watched Rhiannon ruck her skirt up, fabric bunching around her thighs, and step out of her underwear. Plain, sensible cotton, balled up and tossed aside. The mattress dipped as she climbed back onto the bed, settling with her legs on either side of Nadine’s head and a pillow propped under her lower back. Her cheeks were bright red still, but her expression was determined; one hand hiked her skirt up around her hips, and the other came to rest on Nadine’s head, petting her hair.

“Go on, then,” she murmured, and there was an audible tremor in her voice, but she didn’t shy away. “Until I tell you to stop.”

No further encouragement was needed. Nadine buried her face between generous thighs, and at the first mouthful, the first flick of her tongue, Rhiannon’s head lolled back, body melting into the touch.

“Oh – “ Her voice shook again, but there was an undercurrent of wonder to it this time, and hunger. “Do that again?”

Nadine did, obedient, throbbing madly around the dildo as Rhiannon arched against her tongue. She’d clapped her free hand over her mouth, but a shivery little moan squeaked between her fingers when Nadine’s lips found her clit, sucking gently. Her hips jolted once, squirming against the pillow like she couldn’t decide whether to lean into it or pull away, and Nadine moved with her, refused to let her get away. Licked and kissed and sucked at her, coaxing, teasing, until her chin was slick and her jaw ached and Rhiannon was rolling her hips to meet each stroke of her tongue. She was always so quiet, but she was panting now, soft, wanting exhales that only spurred Nadine on, legs shaking on either side of Nadine’s head, fingers tightening in her hair –

“Wait, wait, wait,” Rhiannon groaned, and then it was Nadine’s turn to sound bereft as she was pushed away gently, just out of reach. “I’m sorry, just… I need a moment.” At Nadine’s alarmed look, she laughed, sounding a little breathless. “I didn’t want to come yet.”

“You almost…?”

Rhiannon nodded, eyes heavy-lidded. Her tank-top was sliding down one shoulder, lips bitten and hair rumpled, her skirt tangled beneath her. Nadine pressed her cheek against the soft skin of Rhiannon’s inner thigh, dazed, adoring, licking the taste of her off her lips. A little black remote sat on the nightstand, and Rhiannon reached over, clicking two of the buttons. A second later, the machine’s pistons whirred, picking up the pace, and Nadine let out a startled moan as the dildo began to vibrate, pulsing deep inside her.

“Let’s try out a few more settings before the lube wears off.” She resettled, well within reach, and a satisfied gasp tore itself from her throat as Nadine’s mouth found her again, lapping desperately. “I – gods, I don’t know how you’re so good at this but I – “

She kept talking, but Nadine barely heard her. Her entire world had narrowed to a terrible and yawning chasm of _want – _of little more than pure animal sensation, musk and sweat and hot slick flesh yielding under her tongue, the unyielding cock plunging in and out of her as it thrummed relentlessly against her most sensitive parts. The ache between her thighs was as vast as the ocean. She licked and sucked until Rhiannon went rigid against her, hands twisted up in the sheets and mouth open in a soundless cry. Kissed her like she was kissing her mouth, deep and slow until she came back down, then kept on going, and Rhiannon let her, still trembling.

“Good girl,” she murmured, and Nadine moaned against her, back arching. “Keep going, just… slow…”

The remote clicked again, and the vibration slowed down, _deepened _somehow, into intermittent pulses that rippled all the way to the tips of Nadine’s toes. She cried out, muffled, and Rhiannon reached down, tangling her fingers in Nadine’s hair.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Nadine panted, nuzzling into the soft cradle of her hips. Her fingers flexed helplessly, aching to touch. “No, no…”

“In that case...” Rhiannon’s hand slid down to cup the back of her head, drawing her in once again. “You’re almost there.” Voice low and sweet as honey, and Nadine was drowning in her, never wanting to come up for air. “Just another half hour to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> A combination Kinktober fill and birthday gift for the lovely raunchyandpaunchy.


End file.
